SPN Takeover,the breaks over
by pinkkitty85
Summary: Sequel to Takeover,the girls are back for round two.No slash,ch 8 now up!Cookies for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kripke does, so don't sue. No Offense to anyone, total crack. Don't own the show 'South Park', the movie 'Silent hill'; don't own the song 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osborne. No offense to the band 'Lynard Skynard', or Barbie dolls. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. But my friend Ariane, insisted we go further, so blame her.LOL.Anyways it will pick up by the third chapter, the rest of our Fangirls will make their appearances, maybe a few more I really don't know. For those of you who think the title looks familiar, it's from a Fall out boy song called 'The take over, the breaks over', I just thought it fit. And by writing this I am not saying I don't support the writers strike, it's just something to pass the time, while we wait. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews. Enjoy!

**Ch 1 "Drama queens and crazy dreams"**

The sky was grey and overcast that chilly November morning, as a young dark-haired woman pulled into a large, deserted parking lot. She could feel the frost as it formed on the sides of the car door, it had to be at least forty degrees outside. The old stone building looked better than she remembered. Stepping out of the car she then noticed the other cars in the lot. A blush-colored escalade, a blue charger, and a black range rover, that she had never seen before.

A chill crept up her spine as she descended the stairs. She was suddenly reminded of the movie 'Silent hill' because of the strange way the air felt. She could almost picture ash falling from the sky, and wondered if the ghost town would even notice. She seemed to be the only one around for miles, as if she was the last woman on earth.

A loud knock shattered the silence. She pulled her hand back and searched around. The wind howled forebodingly and pushed a few crumbling leaves about. Her hand rose once more. Still nothing.

"Dammit."She cursed aloud.

This was starting to get on her nerves. After being woke up at two in the morning and forced to drive over seven hours, this was the last thing she needed. Then not more than ten seconds later, a slot slid open in the middle of the door.

"What's the password?" asked a gruff voice, that she couldn't place.

She looked up to see piercing green eyes. Then took a deep breath.

"Viva la resistance." She replied, in her breathiest French accent.

"What?" squeaked the voice from inside.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"I saw it on South Park.," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "would you just open the door already?"

The eyes stayed there unblinking.

"Nope, I still need a password." Replied the now more feminine sounding tone of voice, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine, Ash is a sexy Lynard Syknard rodie."She replied, rolling her eyes.

The green eyes paused for a millsecond, then closed the slot.

Inside the sounds of locks opened, and chains rattled, which made the way for the doors loud creek, as it finally opened.

Standing in the massive door-way stood a young girl, with bright red hair, the aforementioned green eyes, wearing tight blue jeans, a pink tank top that said 'Dean-girl' and an apron tired around her waist that said 'Nexus'.

"Dammit Pink, would you let me in already? It's like the friggin' north pole out there." she giggled stepping in.

The bar was nicer than she remembered. Everything looked new, and state of the art, apparently they had done the re-model that Pink had been talking about. The counters shined, she caught sight of new pool tables, chairs, barstools and furnishings, a new stage was set off to the right, and next to it sat a sound system and instruments. In the middle of the action sat the shiny new bar, which was –as always-fully stocked, but the juke box-which sat at the end of the bar, was the same however, as Grey distinctly recognized the sounds of Ozzy Osborne's 'Crazy train'.

"Is that how you greet one of your best friends?" she stopped a threw her arms around the shorter girl, "Now what is it that your bitching about now? Where did you think I lived? Florida? "

"Well it would be a heck of a lot nicer and," Grey started as she pulled off her coat, "I have all the right to gripe. I'm exhausted; I was woken up at two in the fudgin' morning and told to drive all the way here. I had to call my boss and tell him I had mono, just so I could get the two weeks off you wanted. Oregon may as well be Antarctica, as cold as it is out there. Now what the heck is going on?" she asked frustrated.

Pink bit her lip, then turned around and walked over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"What? No I don't want a drink, it's like seven in the morning, you alcoholic." she muttered, following behind.

"I meant coffee, you meanie," Pink pouted, "Jeez, Jared was she this grumpy when she was with you?"

Grey's eyes grew wide.

"I do seem to recall, that she wasn't that hospitable in the morning, all stingy with quickies!" joked deep voice from up stairs.

She watched, unblinking as two figures strolled down the loft stairs. Then jumped up, she would know those voices anywhere.

"Jared! Jensen!"

That was the last thing Grey saw before everything went black.

* * *

Her heart pounded in her ears. There was no escape. They were everywhere. Stuck in boxes, kitchen drawers, closets, even her purse. Cats! Screaming at the top of their lungs! She tried to escape out the door, but the minute she opened it, they spilled inside. Fat ones, skinny ones, black ones, green ones! Green ones??? Where in the hell would you find a green cat? It was like some scene from the movie sleepwalkers. There was just something at felines that freaked Grey out. How they would stare at you with their beady little eyes, like you weren't even there, how they could come out of anywhere, and be on you in a second. She could never trust anything that thought they were better than you. 

"There, there now, you've been asleep for over an hour."

Grey opened her eyes. Thank goodness it was just a nightmare; she finally breathed a sigh of relief, until she herd a light click on.

The room was suddenly illuminated. Maybe she was still dreaming, the walls were a light rose color, the drapes looked like something out of a fairy tale, and the furniture looked like in had been washed in pepto bismol. That was when a huge beast landed on her lap.

"Tabby! You monster! Get off her!"

Grey looked down to see a rather large…cat! Oh god why did it have to be a cat!?! The animal grumbled then jumped off the fuchsia-colored bedspread, who in their right mind would have a ….oh she was at Pink's house.

"You ok?"She asked before sitting down.

Grey nodded as Pink offered her a glass of water.

"Yeah just peachy," she stopped and took a drink, "For a minute there I thought I was in some psycho Barbie dream house."

Pink rolled her eyes and took the glass back.

"Funny, how do you feel?"

Grey rubbed her forehead, and tried to remember exactly how she got to where she was. That was when it hit her.

"Oh god, did I really faint in front of Jensen and Jared?"

Pink bent her head and made an 'eek' look with her mouth.

"Would it help to say I told them you had narcolepsy?"

Greys eyes grew wide and she buried her face under the covers.

"Oh lord shoot me now." she mumbled.

"You're such a drama queen, look it's not that bad."

Grey peaked out, "Not that bad? Like I'm supposed to believe someone who looks like they let a twelve year ballerina decorate their house!"

"So how's the patient, doing?"

Grey looked over to see a blond woman walk through the door. She came and sat down next to Pink, she looked like some sort of model, a cross between Jenny McCarthy and Lauren Graham.

"No good, I believe we may have to amputate, she seems to be suffering from extreme bitchidous."

The older woman rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, she's under the false impression that's she's funny." replied the blonde woman.

Grey eyes grew wide once more.

"Daughter? You -your Pink's mom?" she asked incredulously.

The woman laughed, "Why is that so hard for everyone to believe? By the way I'm Blondie; Pinky thought a doctor could help."

"Pinky?" Grey giggled, as she took another drink of water.

"Can we come in?" called two voices from the door before Pink could reply.

Blondie turned her head, "Sure guys, she seems to be fine," and then she stopped and turned back to Grey, "Well at least you haven't tried to bite me yet, unlike my other patients."

"Wha-would you mind repeating that?"

Pink smiled, "Oh did I forget to mention that my mom's a vet."

Grey sat up, "I pass out and you call a veterinarian!?!"

Pink shrugged, "Your in Oregon, it was either that or a pot farmer."

Grey started back open-mouthed, as Jared and Jensen stepped in.

"Hey." They smiled.

"Hey yourself." she replied.

"You gave us quite a scare there, brought back some really bad convention flashbacks." Jensen added.

"Thought for a second Pink poisoned you, so that she could have us all to herself." Jared chuckled.

"She should be fine, just a bit tired. Next time don't drive all night." Blondie replied.

Grey nodded, "Well I wouldn't have done it if Pink didn't sound so dire on the phone. By the way what was it all about?'

Pink Jensen and Jared all lowered their heads.

"We don't know if we should tell you." Jared started.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to hear." Jensen added.

"Will somebody just tell me already?" Grey cried out.

Pink looked back at the boys, and then shrugged.

"Ok you asked for it. Kripke called, it seems that the writers have gone on strike, and if they don't reach a compromise soon, they may cancel the rest of the season."

Grey nodded, and then started looking around.

"Are you ok?"Pink asked once more.

"Yeah, yeah sure, I just can't figure out whether to throw up or pass out again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kripke does, so don't sue. No Offense to anyone, total crack. No offense to Katie Cassidy, Lindsay Lohan, Eric kripke, aka the fangirl Messiah, lol. And most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. For those of you who think the title looks familiar, it's from a Fall out boy song called 'The take over, the breaks over', I just thought it fit. And by writing this I am not saying I don't support the writers strike, it's just something to pass the time, while we wait. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews. Enjoy!

**Ch 2 "Sasquatch and fire-crotch."**

Pink sighed loudly and flung herself dramatically onto the barstool. She was exhausted; Pink had just spent the last three hours calling and telling the girls the news, and let's just say they weren't happy. Two had threatened to hunt her down, another threatened to annoy her to death, dang Katie Cassidy had a bad temper. A lot more promised to salt and burn her bones, that was the last time she contacted the Team Winchester mailing list, it all seemed to give a new meaning to don't shoot the messenger; when you could always inflict psychological harm. Just when she started to bang her head on the countertop, a childish snicker called her to attention.

"Drama queen."

Pink looked up to see Jared raiding her refrigerator.

"What did you say?"

Jared busied himself with a tray of cookies.

"Nothing, what did you hear?" he muttered.

Pink rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not re-peat it."

Jared shrugged, "Then I guess we'll never know."

Pink smiled, "Sasquatch."

Jared turned around.

"Stalker."

Pink smiled, her friends always knew how to cheer her up.

"Bitch."

Jared shut the refrigerator door.

"Lindsay Lohan wannabe." He retorted.

Pink opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, and shrugged. He did have a point.

"Wait," she narrowed her yes, "Blond cokehead, or redheaded slut?"

"Redheaded slut." chimed Grey as she walked in.

Pink contemplated this for a moment, before she realized that she should be offended.

"Hey!"

Grey shrugged as she grabbed a seat next to her friend.

"I call things as I see them." she replied.

Pink glared, "Well at least I didn't corrupt the game of twister."

Grey's eyes grew wide, every time they argued Pink brought up the twister mat, which she was embarrassed to say was in her purse at that very moment.

"Will you give it a rest about the twister mat!?!" she cried.

Meanwhile Jared hoped up on the counter and opened up a bag of chips.

"Ok," Pink muttered as she turned her head, "Twister-ho."

"What?" Grey asked slowly.

Pink gave her an innocent 'who me' look, as she hoped off the barstool, then repeated the nickname once more.

"Twister-ho."

Grey turned around, sending a death glare in Pinks direction. She waited until her friend was in the door-way before she replied.

"Fire-crotch."

Pink stopped abruptly like someone had slapped her, then turned around looking murderous .Grey and few others adapted the Lohan nickname after Vix and Pink started calling her the 'twister-ho'.

"You wouldn't dare." she seethed.

Grey smiled evilly ,yeah she would.

"Fire-crotch." She replied getting to her feet.

Pink crossed the room in a second.

"Twister.Ho."

At this point Jared had his phone flipped out, there was no way he would miss this. One hand still eating the chips, he carefully hit zoom, just as the slapping began.

"Twister-"

"Fire-"

There were few things in life that had the intensity of a girl fight ,when men fought blood was spilled, but when girls fought everyone else in the room seemed to get bloody. Thus knowing this Jared stayed on the counter, happily eating his chips.

"OW!my hair!"

"Earrings! Watch the earrings!"

It was at this point that Jared started cheering, and Pink somehow got her friend in a headlock.

"Say you're a twister-ho, say it." Pink smirked.

Grey's nostrils flared, before she stomped on Pink's foot and elbowed her in the stomach.

"That's for letting an animal doctor treat me! And pink is a spring color, it's the middle of January for god sakes!"

Pink took a step back, it was one thing to call her a ho, but it was another to down her favorite color.

"Didn't you hear? Jared likes his girls …skinny!"

That of coarse was all it took before the slapping started again. Which was right around the time Jensen walked in.

"What is going on here?" he asked stepping alongside Jared.

"Cat-fight." he muttered handing his friend the bag of chips.

Jensen pushed it away.

"I know-but why are you filming it?"

Jared chuckled, "Because I missed my chance last time they were fighting."

Jensen gave his friend a funny look, and then turned back towards the girls.

"But why haven't you stopped it?"

Jared rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter.

"Because one, I don't want to lose an eye, and two I'm going to post this on youtube."

Jensen smacked the boy on the back then cleared his throat. The girls continued. He tried it once more, as Jared laughed.

"Would you like me to try?" He asked mischievously.

"Fine, like you could do any better." he added sarcastically.

Jared stuck his tongue out and closed his phone.

"Oh girls, "he called out as Jensen scoffed, "We've decided to quit our jobs!"

At this point Grey had Pink in a headlock, and froze mid-noogie, dropping the surprised girl on her butt.

"Ow!" Pink yelled as she hit the hardwood.

"Wha!?!" Grey shrieked at a loss for words.

"What did he say!?!" Pink called out from the floor.

The boys smiled. Grey reached out and helped her up.

"What did you hear?" Jared smirked.

The girls narrowed their eyes, Pink rubbed her backside and Grey pouted.

"I rather not," Pink stopped, "Oh I am not falling for that again!"

Grey looked over at her, "Are you sure your not a blond?"

"So not the time!" Pink scolded, "Now what is this we hear about quitting?"

The boys laughed, only these girls could be at each others throats one second, and best buddies the other. Jensen cleared his throat.

"Never mind that, we just wanted to get your attention, Eric called he has an idea."

The girls sat down.

"Were listening." they replied in unison.

"Well, he said that with the strike and everything you girls could probably get Dawn to let you do another episode." he started.

Pink nodded.

"Why would Eric worry about us, when he has the studio heads to contend with?" Grey asked slowly.

"He wants production to go on as long as it can, so the studio will continue paying the crew." Jensen added.

Pink nodded once more deep in thought. Grey was still doubtful.

"There's no way he would agree after what happened before." she replied skeptically.

Jensen poured a cup of coffee, "he does have a few stipulations…"

"Ha! I knew it; these things always come with catches-"Pink cut her off.

"Shush, what would we have to do?" she asked intently.

Jensen smiled.

"It won't be easy." he cautioned.

Grey slapped her hand on the table, "Like I said there's a catch-"Pink held up her hand.

"Irregardless, I still want to know what they are."

Jared laughed; this was like watching two little girls bicker over a baby doll.

"There's only two," Jensen began as the girls waited impatiently, "The first one is because of what happened last time-"Grey cut-in.

"See I told you!" Pink clamped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Continue."

Jensen took a deep breath and tried not to laugh.

"Well, he says that you can only bring four other girls."

She let go of Grey, and her face fell.

Jensen bit his lip, and Jared spoke up.

"Did he say which girls she couldn't bring?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nope, just that he couldn't have as big a crowd as last time, since he'll be on the picket lines the whole time."

Grey sighed deeply, defeated. The four of them sat glumly in silence. Pink stood up and started pacing.

"It could work," she muttered, "I mean we could just say that this time we wouldn't need a crew..." she trailed off.

Grey, Jensen and Jared locked eyes.

"You really think you could pull something like this off, with only four girls?" Jared asked hopeful.

"All they really have to do is write and produce." Jensen added.

Grey stared wide-eyed at her companions.

"Am I the only one who thinks we can't do this? Last time it took over a dozen of us just to write the damn thing."

Pink rubbed her chin and ignored her friend.

"We'd have to have a darn good story, not to mention snappy dialogue."

The boys smiled.

"With as much television as you two watch? You'd have a harder time trying not to talk like we do." Jared chuckled.

Grey threw up her hands.

"That's it you guys are nuts. Pink, think about it, get your head out of the gutter, do we even want to get mixed up in something like this?"

Pink stopped. It might anger some of the writers who are in the fight, but if Kripke was on their side, she wasn't worried.

"Don't even go there missy, "Pink stopped and smiled, "you have a reserved spot in the gutter, yourself." She finished crossing her arms.

Grey laughed then looked at the boys.

"Fine I give up, this is your show Pink, one gutter queen reporting for duty." Grey teased.

Pink smiled, "Ok first things first we need to contact the older girls, weren't they on your list, you did finish your list, right?"

Grey sat back down, "Yeah, kinda." She finished slowly.

Pink narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"She asked suspiciously.

"Well," Grey looked down, "I finished reading the list, and then I checked my e-mail and I found out someone sent me the trailer for 'Ten inch hero'. Sorry but once a gutter girl always a gutter girl."

Pink covered her face.

Jensen smiled, "Ok, what is this 'gutter' you two keep talking about?"

Jared laughed. They had been spending way too much time in the company of Fangirls.

"Better question, what's in the Sam-hill is the 'special hell'?"

The girls locked eyes for a moment, and then busted out in laughter.

The men threw up their hands.

"That's it we're done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kripke does, so don't sue. No Offense to anyone, total crack. No offense to Lauren Cohen, Brittany Spears, Paris Hilton, Tom Cruise or Katie Holmes, and to anyone else, if I haven't offended you yet, wait I will lol. And most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. For those of you who think the title looks familiar, it's from a Fall out boy song 'Grad theft Autumn/Where is your boy?' Yeah,I like them, so sue me..wait you just might..nevermind .LOL. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!!

**Ch ****3**** "Grand ****t****h****e****f****t ****B****l****ac****kb****err****y/where ****are your ****F****a****n****g****irl****s****"****  
**  
After four hours, the computer screen started to get hazy. She blinked a couple of times, trying to stay awake. It was at that point when Grey started to imagine dozen's of mini, little naked Jared's dancing around the monitor…oh wait that was just her screen saver. She lifted up her head and sighed. How did Pink do this? Every idea she thought of had already been done, each joke seemed stupid ,her choice of monster even seemed dumb. She felt like giving up. Grey almost contemplated finding one of those pot farmers Pink had told her about, that was probably how most of the real writers did it every week, or so she was told.

She reluctantly closed her laptop, bid the naked Padalecki adieu, and got up from the desk. Looking around the overly decorated room, she suddenly felt homesick, or just sick, seeing as Pink only knew about two colors. Seriously what had she been thinking? If the flowers and frilly pillows were not enough to make you gag, you could always check out the girls dolls in every corner of the room. Grey had just started to entertain the thought of decapitating Malibu Barbie, when the door opened.

"So how's it going?"

She looked over to see Pink standing in the doorway. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing her signature color, just jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Just peachy, everything I think of makes me want to shoot myself." Grey replied sarcastically.

Pink shook her head, "If it's that bad maybe you should write for Smallville, I hear they love taking crap and putting it on screen. Just look at Kristen Keuric."

Grey snorted and opened her laptop, after the screen saver dissipated her word document opened up, it was still empty.

"Its hopeless, I can't think of a thing, I might as well be the show 'Reaper' then no one would care either way." she muttered sardonically.

Pink smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It can't be that bad ,come on lets take a break and get something to drink." she replied.

Greys eyes lit up.

"Ooh happy hour!"

Pink paused in the doorway, "I was thinking along the lines of iced tea, and people say I'm the alcoholic." she scoffed.

Out of sight, Grey stuck her tongue out.

"I saw that." Pink called over her shoulder.

Grey rolled her eyes and turned off her computer. She forgot that like mothers, all Fangirls had eyes in the back of their heads, that along with x-ray vision. Or was that just Superman? Grey shrugged to herself ,picked up a thick green folder off the desk , and followed the younger girl out.

Downstairs she found Pink sitting at her island in the middle of her kitchen. This was yet another overly decorated room. How anyone sane could live in candy land was Grey's guess; she ignored the cotton candy colored counter-tops, walls and chairs, just to keep herself sane. Well, as sane a grown woman obsessed with a television show could be, that is.

"What's that?' Pink asked referring to the folder in her friends hands.

Grey sat down and poured herself a glass of tea.

"It's the info you wanted on the other girls, hey where are the guys?"

Grey glanced around the room and listened intently for the sound of their voices. Jared and Jensen were nowhere to be seen.

Pink opened a magazine and started flipping through it, without looking up she pointed towards the back door.

"Jared's out back with my mother, I do have to warn you ever since she got divorced she's been like a Spears in heat, sleeping with every hot guy in the room," she paused and flipped a page, "and I think Jensen is still looking for his blackberry."

Grey started to laugh but stopped herself when she realized her friend wasn't joking, oh that's where Pink gets it.

"Um, thanks I'll take that into consideration," she replied awkwardly, as she opened the folder, "anyways you won't believe what the girls have been up to."

Pink looked up.

"Ooh, pray tell."

Grey took a deep breath and tried to hide her smile.

"Well," She sighed and opened the folder, "Get ready, this is about as long as Paris Hiltons rap sheet, first off Harmony was sent to military school, after her parents found out what actually happened on the set." she stopped for dramatic effect,"But to her -and my- amusement it turned out to be an all boys school! However, by the time her parents found this out, she was already enrolled. I talked to her earlier, Harm says that she loves it, sends her regards and says to look her up when she becomes a 'top gun' .I think it has something to do with Tom Cruise, or that cult he's in."

Pink looked down and covered her mouth.

"Wasn't that the same cult that captured Katie Holmes?" she snickered.

Grey nodded and folded the paper over.

"Next would be Jasmine. She-you won't believe this-Jas joined the circus," Pinks eyes grew wide, "You see she was pursuing her passion of becoming a French mine. Sad thing is-"Pink cut-in.

"There's something even sadder than an ambition of becoming a mine?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup," Grey nodded, "She lost her job in the first week for two reasons: one :she didn't respect the rules of becoming a mine, i.e. she couldn't keep her mouth shut, two:-this I want a picture of-It seems that she kept on getting into fist fights with the bearded lady," she paused and did a fake cough, "Lauren Cohan."

Pink rolled her eyes as Grey turned the sheet and continued.

"Ok where were we...Oh yes, Ammi.Well that one was harder than I thought. She pretty much went off the map. The last I herd she was on a mission somewhere in Africa, trying-trying to save the rabid monkeys-yeah I couldn't figure that one out either."

Pink opened her mouth then closed it.

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

"Yup me too," Grey smirked and went on, "Let's see… uh, Red, she opened a White-Indian casino in Las Vegas, with the help of the government and it was going pretty well…" she stopped and chuckled, "that was, until they found out that she wasn't a Native American. My sources- i.e. her parents-say that she is currently hiding out in Mexico under the name Chi-chi Rodriguez. Next would be your cousin-" Pink cut-in

"I know, I know my parents won't shut up about it," Pink paused to try and stop herself from laughing, "It- Its quite funny actually. She wanted to do something good, so she started a charity; unfortunately it was a charity to feed-I can't say this enough- A charity to feed starving models!"

The girls roared with laughter, seriously you really couldn't make this stuff up. Grey thanked her lucky stars she wasn't in Pinks family, she was surprised that they haven't wound up on Jerry Springer yet, this of coarse she kept to herself, Pink had a mean right hook. After composing herself, and wiping the tears from her eyes, Grey proceeded.

"Ok where were we…oh Zenny! Zenny… well, she tried becoming an actress, but when that fell through she turned to music. My reports say she was doing pretty good, very edgy and innovative: but then she went and invented something called a 'silent music video'. Whatever the heck that is, after that she lost her record contract and moved back in with her parents, I hear she now has a steady job in the Wal-Mart on route 12."Grey took a deep breath, Pink was silent.

"The next girl I could find would be… Blue, well she was just so torn after Tom 'escaped' that she moved in with the Pennsylvania Dutch, but was kicked out when they found that she had been harboring a television. That made her want to go out and 'find'herself.She did a 'Brittany'-saved her head- moved into commune, started wearing just black and changed her name to…" Grey squinted at the paper "Ah… W.But her mom says she fine now, and her hair has about grown all back."

It was at this point that Pink dropped her head onto the counter-top.Ok, all of her friends were insane, she made a mental note to the look of the odds of a fangirl being committed. Her guess would be pretty high-as long as Jared didn't cut his hair, and Jensen didn't stop wearing those tight, tight jeans.

Before she could reply, Grey held her hand up.

"Just hold your horses; I saved the best for last," Pink shook her head, "Last but not least Vix. Vix, ok this is funny. It seems that she became a European pop star, until-get this-a sex scandal almost ruined her career, wait there's more,"Grey stopped as Pink started back in disbelief, "rumor has it that the 'scandal' as it was called involved a photo of her, a group of dwarfs, and a life-size cardboard cut-out of Eric Kripke-all dressed as umpa lumpas-which ended up on the weekly world news."

Pink stared back at her, trying to figure out whether to laugh or shoot herself in the foot. She quickly vetoed the latter, because Dr.Padackles wasn't on call.

"Grey… we've only been off set for 3 weeks."

Grey shrugged, and carefully picked up her papers.

"Just think of what would happen if the strike lasted into the summer."

Pink thought the idea over for a second, then gaped in horror.

"They would destroy the world-wouldn't they!?!" she cried out in mock horror.

Grey rolled her eyes then got up and went to the refrigerator. Opening the door, she soon realized that it was almost completely bare, which means that one-she finally figured out how Pink stayed so thin-or two, Jared had been in the house.

"I'm starving, tell me you have something to eat in this dollhouse." she grumbled as she started opening cabinet doors.

Pink, who had gone back to her magazine, looked back up with a confused look on her face.

"What, you want food?" she asked blankly.

"Yes, food Pink, you know the edible stuff that makes you not hungry?" Grey gave her an annoyed look.

"It's the boys." Pink sighed. "They're guys they eat everything that isn't nailed down." She said sagely.

Grey looked back over at her, "Then what are-"she stopped as a phone rang in the distance.

Pink looked around the room.

"Who's phone is that? I know its not mine, my cell plays fall out boy." she muttered.

Grey took a deep breath.

"It's Jared's. Sandy's been calling." she scoffed.

Pink quickly looked back down.

"Oh sorry." she mumbled, pretending to be interested in an article about Nichole Ritchie.

Grey looked down at the floor, she could tell Pink was avoiding the subject, because who would ever be interested in Nichole Ritchie?

"It wouldn't be that bad..."she trailed off.

Pink looked around for any excuse to escape, bit her lip and turned back to Grey, defeated.

"Um.So does she call a lot?"

Grey turned around and opened another cabinet.

"Yeah,just about every two hours," she stopped when she found a box of granola bars, " What do you do when girls call Jensen?" She asked taking out a bar.

Pink didn't look up as she turned a page "Nothing."

Grey took a bite and made a face, it tasted like kibble, no wonder the guys hadn't touched it.

"What do you mean, you just sit there and listen?" she asked incredulously.

The young girl didn't look up.

"No, girls don't call him." Pink replied nonchalantly.

Grey rolled her eyes, "How do you know?"

Pink circled something on the page then reached into her hoodie pocket.

"Because I," she stopped and showed her a blackberry, "Have his phone."

Grey laughed aloud, and hopped up onto the counter. Just as Jared walked back in.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The girls locked eyes for a second then laughed again.

"Nothing." they replied in unison.

The young man rolled his eyes then opened the refrigerator.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

Grey shrugged, "Don't ask me, I can't cook. Ask Pink"

Jared turned around and folded his arms. Pink scoffed.

"I swear men have bottomless stomachs,"she shook her head, "I'm tired of cooking, why we don't just order takeout?"

Jared and Grey locked eyes.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, "what would Jensen want?"

Pink picked up a Chinese take-out menu from an assortment on the counter.

"I don't know, Jared would you mind asking if he wants anything from the Golden palace, I think he's in the TV. room? And if that doesn't sound good we can also get pizza." she asked slowly.

Jared nodded, "Yeah, just make sure you get extra egg rolls." he replied on his way out of the kitchen.

Grey picked up another menu and flipped through it.

"I'm not really in the mood for Chinese; if I'm paying I want cheese burgers."

Pink stood back up and a grabbed a cordless off the counter.

"Get whatever you want," she stopped and reached into her pocket once more, "It's on Jared." she finished, holding up the mans wallet.

Greys eyes grew wide.

"I can't believe you! What else do have in those pockets?"

Pink laughed and shrugged.

"Just my phone, and some keys." she muttered.

Grey nodded then paused and reached into her own pocket.

"Holy-those are mine!"

Pink held her hands up in surrender, and tried to look innocent. Grey stomped over and snatched them back.

"Has anyone ever asked if you were a kleptomaniac?"

Before Pink could answer, the boys walked back in.

"A klepto and a narcoleptic? Gee Jen and I sure did hit the jackpot." Jared quipped.

In lieu of an anwser, the girls just stuck their tongues out.

Jensen, who was studying the menu, noticed his phone on the counter.

"Dang I've been looking for thing all day!"

Pink bit her lip.

"I found it the island." she supplied.

Jensen smiled and hugged her. Grey felt like barfing. That was when she remembered something.

"Hey what was second stipulation that Kripke wanted?" she asked slowly.

The boys shifted uneasily in their shoes.

"Oh, I thought I already told you." Jensen replied without making eye contact.

"Ah… no." the girls shook their heads.

Jensen took a deep breath and sat down.

"Well, since he can't be there to look after you guys, Dawn decided…"

"Decided what?" Grey asked.

Jensen looked down and mumbled something.

Pinks eyes darted around suspiciously, "Jensen what is it?"

Jared stuck his hands in his pickets then busied himself by reading the box of granola bars that were sitting next to Grey. She didn't even say anything when he opened one and took a bite. Grey was all of a sudden reminded of those old cartoons when one of the characters would eat something that didn't agree with them, when their eyes would bug out, and then they'd rush to nearest watering hole and subsequently duck their head into a bucket of water or a horse trough. When she saw that very thing in real life-Jared taking a bite, stopping, eyes bulging out, then dashing madly to the nearest sink, and finally sticking his head under the facet, like he was on fire-she couldn't quite believe it. Grey even had to cover her mouth when she started snorting like a pig.

After pulling his head away from the facet the tall man made a disgusted face, and folded his arms trying to look casual. The group then turned back to Jensen, as if nothing had happened.

"So?.."Asked Pink.

He bit his lip and sighed. Pink made another mental note-to get him to do that more.

"Well…,"the older man began, "he said that she was sending…"Jensen trailed off.

"Sending who?" Grey asked annoyed.

Jensen looked over at his friend, Jared was still making strange faces and sticking his tongue out, so no help there.

"Her daughters, to help with the filming." he finished softly.

They sat in silence, for a moment. Jared patted Grey on the back, who looked like she was about to cry. Pink scoffed and shook her head, then laughed aloud.

Grey-who had now gotten her hug-looked up.

"What's soo funny this is horrible news!" she cried out.

Pink continued laughing, Jensen grabbed her hand in concern.

"Maybe we broke her." He stated.

Pink calmed down, "No, no I'm fine. I just realized I had worse news."

Jared and Grey locked eyes.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Pink covered her mouth and composed herself.

"Those granola bars, are actually cat treats."

Grey nodded.

"Oh that is worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kripke does, so don't sue. Don't own the song 'Thanks for the memories' by Fall out boy, or the song "love song' by Sara Bareilles, or the song 'Dancing in the dark' by Bruce Springsteen, aka the boss, my mom calls him that lol... No Offense to anyone, total crack. No offense to Lauren Cohen, Katie Cassidy, Brittany Spears and to anyone else, if I haven't offended you yet, wait I will lol. And most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!!

**Ch 4****"****Dan****c****ing ****in ****t****h****e ****d****a****rk"**

Yes! She finally had something. After hours and hours of writing Pink had finally finished a first draft of her script. Yes all that Red-bull and Jagermeister had worked, even if Pink was sure she was going to have a heart attack soon, it was totally worth it. Thank goodness too, if that didn't work, she was going to have to steal some of her brothers ADD medication again, after all that was how she got through finals when she was still in school last year. But alas, she had done the impossible, pulled an all-nighter in four hours and even made Greys ideas work, Yaay for alcohol. Ok Pink realized she was waay to giddy, for two in the morning.

"_-One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"-"_

Grey shifted in bed and rolled over. She was sleeping pretty peaceful and she didn't want to ruin it. Her and Jared had dispatched and hid the last of the Barbies in the guestroom, and now they were sleeping calm and serene-well so much for that.

"_-One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"-"_

She had just started contemplating where that song was coming from, when the door burst open and the blinding light flashed on. The next few moments were of screaming, yelling and some very colorful cursing on Jared's end when he jumped-rather fell, out of bed. They both looked up to see Pink standing in the doorway, wearing a sparkly camisole and pajama pants.

"Good your up." She smiled wickedly.

"Ow."Replied Jared from the floor.

Grey blinked twice then turned to her friend, with the nastiest look she could muster.

"What do you want Pink?" she asked slowly.

"Well if you'd answer your phone you'd know-how you doin' Jared?" Pink asked leaning over the bed.

"Fantastic and yourself?" He asked smartly.

Pink hopped onto the bed. Grey scowled.

"Well if you'd stop changing my ring tone, maybe I know that my phone was ringing."

"Yeah, speaking of," Jared called from the floor, "I'd love if you'd change mine back, it plays 'Love song' now." He grunted.

Pink rolled her eyes then turned back to Grey.

"Guess what I did?" She asked.

"What did you wake someone else up like that? Oooh I feel jealous." Grey replied curtly.

Pink shook her head.

"I finished the script."

Greys eyes grew wide. Momentarily she forgot that she was upset, and became as excited as Pink was.

"No way! That's-that's awesome!!!" she yelled.

It was at that moment that Jared finally got himself up and onto the bed; only to be bounced right back down when the cheering girls started jumping up and down. Then the screaming began, Grey had never considered herself one of those girls-the perky bitches who cheered at the drop of the hat-but hey, she had never felt this excited with her clothes on-and the Fangirl code stated that any fangirl at any time had the right to squee if they wanted to. It was about that time when Grey grabbed a remote and turned the radio on. Not more than thirty seconds later Jensen rushed in, wearing only his underwear, to hear the girls singing 'We didn't start the fire' at the top of their lungs.

"_-I get up in the evening_

_And I ain't got nothing to say_

_I come home in the morning-"_

"What's going on?" he called out.

"_-Message keeps getting clearer_

_Radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place_

_I check my look in the mirror-"_

There was something comical about the spectacle before him. Two half dressed girls were jumping up and down on the bed, singing Springsteen at the top of their lungs, while Jared stood there dumbfounded, rubbing his backside.

_-"I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face_

_Man, I ain't getting nowhere just living in a dump like this_

_There's something happening somewhere_

_Baby I just know that there is –" _

"I swear I saw this in a porno once," he chuckled, "Someone tell me something!" he called out over their screams.

The girls howling turned into laughter as they commenced their jumping and landed softly on the bed with a plop. Pink struggled to catch her breath as she got up and responded.

"I.finshed.The.Script."She replied aspirated.

"Great, can't wait to read it," he stopped and turned to Jared," You ok, buddy?"

Jared shook his head, wrapped a sheet around his body and promptly walked out the door.

"_-You can't start a fire... (We didn't start the fire)-"_

"Wonder-freakin'-ful, love the hardwood floor, and Pink and I'm taking ALL your Ice." he called out from the hallway.

The girls, who still were quite giddy giggled like thirteen year olds, Jensen looked down at his underwear and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I guess if you can't beat 'em." he muttered.

"_-You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart_

_This gun's for hire_

_Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

_You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart_

_This gun's for hire _

_Even if we're just dancing in the dark-"_

* * *

The next morning Pink rubbed her throbbing head as they stepped off the plane. She swore to herself right then and there to never drink-red bull again. Hey, she was a bartender it wasn't like she was going to give up alcohol anytime soon. 

"Are you going to tell me, now?" Grey asked the moment they hit the tarmac.

Pink shook her head, ow that even hurt.

"What about now?" Grey asked once more.

"Pink, will you just tell her already?" Jared asked slightly annoyed.

Pink shook her head slower this time, "Sorry she is just going to have to find out what girls I chose when we get there."

After the girls had had calmed down the night before, Jensen booked them a fight to Vancouver, and Pink called up the Fangirls she wanted. So here, they were the next morning on their way to the set, things moved fast when Fangirls were involved.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Asked Jared as he rifled through his luggage.

Jensen looked over, "I saw you put it in that bag a couple hours ago. Why don't you let Pink take a look, she can find anything-she found your wallet remember."

Jared looked skeptical.

"That was because she probably took it, how do I know she doesn't have it now?" he chuckled.

Pink looked over at him, offended.

"I'll have you know that I haven't touched anything of yours, the only wallet I have is Jensen's-thank you very much." she finished haughtily.

Jared rolled his eyes, as the young girl brought forth the aforementioned wallet, prompting Jensen to yell out.

"Hey! I lost that last night." he scoffed as he reached forward and took it.

"I know," Pink bit her lip, "I found it, of course."

Jensen shook his head, "Yeah, I don't believe you, but I still like you." he shrugged.

Pink smiled and threw her arms around him. Grey made a gagging nose, just as Jared finally found his cell phone.

"See," Pink stuck out her tongue, "told you I didn't take it." she pouted.

Jensen rolled his eyes, and hugged her closer.

"Aww we never suspected you." he agreed, as his head shook undermining the entire topic.

Pink caught the gesture and pouted.

"That's it, Dean's getting his butt kicked, by a girl." she promised.

"How would that make it any different from any other episode?" Jared asked as he checked his mail.

Jensen punched him the arm as Pink glanced over his shoulder. There on the screen popped up a picture of her mother, from his e-mail.

"Why did my mom e-mail you a picture of herself?" She asked.

Jared shrugged.

"I dunno, she sure is nice though-did you guys know that she offered to check my dogs, she said she'd look at my wiener anytime for free-funny though I swore I told her I had lab mixies."He mumbled.

Pink blushed slightly as Jensen laughed.

"You know, she offered me the same deal, but she wasn't talking about any of my animals." he chuckled.

Pink buried her face, while Grey looked around accusingly and hushed the boys up, a tad sorry for her friend

"Ok now we know why Pink drinks," she mumbled, "Um Pink did you call my boss like you said you would?"

Pink nodded. After she used up her weekend in Oregon, Grey realized that she may have needed more time off from work. Her boss however disagreed, and said nothing short of a call from her doctor would convince him otherwise.

Pink nodded,"Yup.Dr. Deanna Padackles convinced him that you were in danger of being committed," she stopped when Greys eyes grew wide, "for being a sexaholic!"

Grey sat silent for a moment, waiting for her friends to

Laugh, ok next time Blondie embarrassed Pink, Grey was just going to point and laugh.

"You did not!" Grey cried out, "I asked you to tell him that the mono was worse than you initially thought!"

"Hey you're lucky I said that one-Jensen wanted to tell him you had gonorrhea." Pink giggled.

Grey wanted to jump in front of a bus-wait, scratch that she wanted to throw Pink in front of a bus. That's it she was totally getting new friends, ugly ones too so she'd look waay better by comparison. She wondered if she could get Lauren's phone number from one of the boys.

"You had a part in this?" She nearly shrieked at Jensen.

Jensen opened his mouth then closed it, as the car stopped in front of the studios.

"Wow, it Looks like were here, can't wait to see, the um crew." he mumbled stepping out.

Grey was still fuming when they entered the back lot. It was the same-yet not. The place looked like a ghost town, it was deserted, the streets were covered with an inch thick layer of dust, doors were falling off their hinges, and she even saw a tumbleweed blow by. That was when Grey realized they had stumbled onto a Wild West set, and that their studios were still around the corner. No, she wasn't a natural blonde, but she played on TV. Pink stepped beside her.

"Its not that bad, it's not like you care what your boss thinks anyways.You don't even see him outside of work, right?"She asked.

Grey in turn gave her a dirty look.

"Ah yeah, he's my step-dad."

The next face Pink made reminded the group of Lucille Ball, right when Lucy realized that she had stepped in it. If Grey wasn't soo ticked, she would've laughed.

"I could call him again, as Dr.Samantha and say the other doc is an addict-or Brittany Spears." Pink offered, as they approached the doors. Before she could say anymore, Jensen pulled her away.

"Well there is a bright side." Jared added.

"And what would that be?" Grey sighed.

"I would totally enable your sick habit."

Grey didn't have a chance to reply as they entered the studios. This time it was filled with crewmembers, make-up girls, wardrobe people, two annoying co-stars, and the girls that Pink had picked.

The first girl she saw reminded her of Betty Boop, with as short as she was. Her short hair shook as she jumped around like a toddler on speed, Grey would know that brunette anywhere.

"Jasmine!!!"She screamed.

The crowd parted as yet another girl caught her eye. Standing there flirting with Jensen's stunt double stood a shorthaired girl in skull and bones t-shirt, sporting a tongue ring.

"Harmony!!"She screamed once more.

The girls joined up into one group, all screaming and jumping in time. They all stopped when the final girl approached from the side. She wore all black, had short spiked hair in a bright red that almost matched Pinks current shade, she slipped off her dark sunglasses and scowled.

"Well, don't mind me I'll just go and trick Rubella into giving me their purses." she smirked.

Pink smiled ,grabbed her by the hood of her sweatshirt,and pulled her back.

"Blue!" yelled Grey completely out of breath.

Blue wasn't exactly the type to celebrate like a cheerleader on crack, but she was a fangirl, so she decided her cheering was simply squeeing-nothing more. Besides, she could always reinstate her reputation once she suckered everybody in a game of Fangirl pool.

"So this is everybody?" Grey asked aspirated.

Pink scoffed, "Nope I think I still have one more ace up my sleeve."She chuckled.

All four girls rolled their eyes; it was just like Pink to have another surprise. As long as it didn't defy the laws of man and nature Grey didn't care, well maybe just the laws of nature, she herd Canada didn't extradite to the United States.

The boys watched on as the girls continued hugging and screaming, it wasn't anything new for them, on occasion the girls would freak out when they entered a room, for no apparent reason. They just thought Fangirls were a card or two short of a full deck.

"So," Pink took a deep breath, "do you forgive me?" she asked hopeful.

Grey bit her lip, "Well on one condition..."

The remaining girls rolled their eyes, as Jas leaned over and whispered something into Greys ear.

"Yeah?"Pink asked skeptically.

"You have to talk to Katie and Lauren." Grey snickered.

Pink narrowed her eyes, then sighed.

"Ok, time to brush up on my Dumbass."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author****:** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sooo sorry I've taken soo long, it has been a hectic couple of months, and my Word was holding the chapter hostage(f.y.i I hate Microsoft, lol)I hope everyone still wants to read it, and they excuse my tardiness. Hope it was worth the wait. Same old disclaimers: Don't own Kripke does, so don't sue. Don't own the song 'rock and roll all night' by Kiss or the Song 'Beverly hills by Weezer. Don't own the film Beetlejuice, Night of the living dead, Scary movie 3 or Happy Gilmore. Don't own the show 'the Dukes of hazzard', or the cartoon 'Peanuts', don't own anything. No Offense to anyone, no offense to the English, I'm just poking fun at Lauren, not British people in general, remember total crack. No offense to Lauren Cohen and most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. No offense to anyone with Down syndrome. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!

**Ch 5****"****The**** W****inc****hest****ers ****dri****ve ****us ****w****il****d,****and ****F****an****girls drive ****them ****cr****a****zy"**

As the sun set in the horizon, the dogwood trees swayed in the wind to the cheerful song of the turtledoves .The crisp smell of spring floated all around. Almost like a scene in some Prozac-induced Disney movie. It all seemed soo peaceful, so still, soo harmonious, a scene soo easy to destroy. That was when the thundering sound of that infamous car sliced through the atmosphere.

It was manly, loud and metal (we could hear the girls cheering from here) yes the General Lee was a sight to behold. Wait…..General Lee? Shit wrong story!

Ok where was I? Oh yes, the car was manly, loud, strong and entirely metal, not to mention black, yeah black. It was the infamous, well infamous if you're as crazy as we are, and if you're reading this, I assume you are, anyways it was the metalicar. Hold on, that wasn't a good introduction. There it was carrying the rock anthem of the masses; the de-virginator of mustangs worldwide, the manic machine that inspired the song' back in black'. Drum roll please………..The Impala!!

" **-You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy-"**

The musty smell of the drafty motel room invaded his nostrils; he turned his head and felt the clicking of the keys under his cheek. Sam moaned softly and cursed his brother for turning up the radio too loud. Before a loud knocking made him, open his eyes. The room wasn't anything special, from the dirt colored carpet, to the threadbare green drapes; he had seen it all before. But wait. Sam blinked twice, something was wrong; he could've sworn he fell asleep in the impala. He looked down at his computer and shook his head; they were on the road so much he couldn't tell anymore. Someone knocked on the door once more, prompting him abandon his questions, in favor of answering it.

"Bella, I didn't think there was a chance in hell you'd show up." he replied groggily.

Bella smiled like a retarded debutant and stepped inside.

"Well I'm full of surprises," she replied.

Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned, he couldn't figure out if her tone of speech was an accent, or a delayed effect of Down syndrome. A birth defect would explain her personality.

"Though truthfully?" she continued while he yawned, "You want to know why I'm here."

"**-****You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'-"**

Sam looked around; where in gods name was that music coming from? Could she hear it too?Oh crap, she just said something. Sam blinked and remembered. Frankly, he couldn't care less why she was here. He looked down at her purse, maybe she had some snack cakes or something, he was a bit hungry. For some reason Bella always had little Debbie's, maybe that was why she always smelled like stale doughnuts.

"Ok, um why?" he asked awkwardly.

Bella smiled once more, revealing a piece of food stuck in her teeth, as she started to remove her coat.

"Because of you."

Sam took a step back as she dropped her coat. That was when he realized she was only wearing a low-cut slip underneath. Either she had forgotten to get dressed this morning, or she had gotten really wasted the night before and lost her dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Bella replied stepping forward.

Sam dry-heaved and almost threw-up in his mouth.

"What?" he asked, right before the unthinkable happened. Bella reached forward and kissed him. Ok he wasn't eating ever again.

Sam froze in place, and couldn't help but kiss back. While his mind screamed 'rape!' over ,and over again, he tried to say no, but it just egged her on thinking the movement of his tongue was fore-play.

"Sam, Sam… oh Sam," She moaned.

"**-****I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day-"**

"Sam, Sam! Wake up!"

"No, no means no!" he mumbled fearfully.

"Sam!" his brother yelled once more.

Sam opened his eyes and found himself in passenger seat of the impala .He looked around, and wiped the drool away from his mouth. Then reached over and turned down the radio. He looked up just in time to catch his brothers 'dude what the hell' face.

"Lemme guess," his brother smiled, "that Bella dream again?"

Sam's eyes grew wide.

"What! No! I mean what are you talking about?" his voice squeaked.

Dean laughed.

"Let's see, is it the one where she knocks on the door-"

Sam's head snapped to the side.

"No."

Dean continued.

"You open the door and she walks in, you two have a little small talk-"

"Dean…"Sam cut-in.

"She drops her coat……."Dean trailed off.

"No. Wait….How did…?" Sam stopped.

Dean chuckled, "One, Sam you've started to talk in your sleep-I knew it was girl-and two," he stopped as his phone rang, "and two you've now confirmed who it was, "he stopped and checked the i.d and flipped it open, "And all I have to say is Gross…Hello," he answered the phone, "Yeah, yes-yes this is detective Logan, Theodore Logan.."

Sam looked back over at him as he shrugged.

"Who is this?" He asked.

From the other line a feminine voice replied, "It's Lydia."

"Who?" Dean asked slowly.

"Lydia? Lydia Deetz, from winter river?" she replied as the other line grew silent, "I'm the one who threw perfume all over your partner."

Dean laughed aloud, remembering how long it was before Sam stopped smelling like baby soft.

"Yes, yes that Lydia. The one who looks like Winona Ryder. I have to say I think detective Preston misses the smell, I bet he'd love it if you told him where you got the perfume," Dean snickered as his brother smacked him on the arm, "So, what do I owe the pleasure since the last time I saw you, you accused me of stalking you?"

Lydia bit her lip.

"I-I have a problem." she replied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"And what does that have to do with us?" he asked smartly.

Lydia sighed, "It's a special problem, a supernatural problem."

Dean switched ears, sensing the change in the air Sam leaned over and tried to hear the conversation.

"Supernatural," the boys locked eyes, "I don't know what your talking about." Dean replied.

Lydia took a deep breath and decided to play hardball.

"I know your not cops."

Dean shook his head.

"And how would you possibly know that?" he asked.

Across the line, Lydia smirked, "Two words: Wild Stallions."

Sam watched as his brothers eyes grow wide, before cursing aloud. Dean looked none too happy as he growled a reply then hung up the phone.

"What's up?" he asked wearily.

Dean growled once more as he changed lanes.

"We have another job."

Sam blinked, "Oh where?"

"Back in Connecticut. winter river." he mumbled.

Sam shook his head and looked back at his brother in disbelief. They had just gotten finished with a string of jobs where Sam had wanted to stalk the legends that made movie monsters real, jobs that if you asked Dean were useless. Since they had only found one real monster to date.

"But you said there was nothing there," his brother nodded, "then why are we going back?"

Dean sighed, "Because, strange things are afoot at the circle k."

After over four hours of arguing over the set the girls finally sat down to film the first scene of the day, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity they all stayed quiet. It was like magic, the minute the boy's voices changed, whilst one downplayed his accent, and the other thickened his, the girls all sat entranced. There was one major rule that all Fangirls lived by; no talking while the show was on. It was enforced strictly and the girls threatened the very life of anyone who dared to interrupt while their beloved Winchesters were speaking. They all sat on the edge of their seats until the last line of the scene played, the next few minutes were of stunned silence, until they all started cheering-we do have to remember that these were Fangirls after all.

Soon the applause was replaced by Weezers 'Beverly Hills' and the giggling of young girls, as they all went back and forth their separate ways. Pink sat back while they re-set for the next scene, until the sounds of a screeching harpy invaded her ears. Which meant one thing: Lauren had found her. She had dreaded this all morning, every time Lauren approached her she found an excuse deck off; it seemed that someone was a bit angry that she didn't have more than one scene.

"Hey Lauren, what's goin' on?"

Laurens reply fell on dead ears. Pink soon found out that speaking to Lauren reminded her of an old 'peanuts' cartoon, it seemed like every time she opened her mouth all Pink herd was 'Whomp,whomp,whomp'.

"Ah don kno whi ya didn't le may be in da sha, it not lake ah don fit."Lauren replied.

Pink blinked twice, and nodded slowly. She had stopped listening the moment the other girl had opened her mouth instead, she went over her favorite movie in her head.

"Oh bloody-dow ya evan know ha ah'm sayun?"Lauen asked her voice suddenly getting louder.

Pink smiled deceitfully.

"Now I herd bloody that time, did you cut yourself," she paused and lowered her voice, "Or is it just that time of the month dear?"

Laurens eyes grew wide, before she stomped her foot then turned away in a huff. Pink just shrugged and went back to her pages. Their first day on set had been fruitful. It had almost seemed like the girls had matured since the last time they were all together, of coarse that didn't stop them from sighing loudly every time one of the guys stepped on set.

"Still pretending you can't understand when Lauren talks?"

Pink looked up to see Jasmine standing there with her arms folded.

"Did she go crying to you again?" Pink smirked.

Jasmine nodded, "She said somthin' to me, to tell you the truth all I could really understand was bollix, the rest was complete gibberish-I swear every time she opens her mouth I just re-play a scene from 'Happy Gilmore' in my head."

Pink laughed.

"Oh my god! The Bob Barker scene?"

"Yeah, no way you do the same thing too?"

Pink nodded. The girls paused for a moment, and then locked eyes.

"The price is wrong Bob!" they replied in unison.

They both erupted into fits of laughter, as Lauren walked by, looking very troubled and mumbling to herself incoherently.

"You know." Pink started once she had finished laughing, "its almost like she's speaking…words!"

"ok-ok," Jasmine giggled, "I had something to ask you."

Pink looked over at her wearily.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you would please tell us what monster you picked, were all going crazy here." She replied.

Pink let out a hearty laugh. Ever since they had arrived, she had been keeping the Mow or monster of the week a secret from the other girls, so that it could be a surprise when they actually went to film it. Besides she had her reasons for keeping it secret, mainly she didn't want any preconceived notions getting in the way of them enjoying the story. That and seeing her friends go crazy was amusing as hell.

"Well," Pink paused, "did you guys have any suggestions, or wishes?" she asked deviously.

Instead of replying Jasmine put her hands on hips, just as Blue walked over.

"Hey can we have Zombies? I can just see it now, Night of the living dead-SPN style!"

Jas shook her head, "Oh please! With the way she writes it, we'd be lucky to get 'Shaun of the dead'."

Pink jumped up.

"Hey!" She cried trying to sound offended, as Blue started to laugh.

Jas rolled her eyes as Grey appeared beside them.

"I wouldn't joke about zombies if I were you guys."

Blue stopped laughing and turned to her.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"You guys remember Zenny?"She asked.

They nodded.

"The girl who gave Tom Welling a lap dance?" Blue asked.

Grey nodded.

"Yeah, so?"Blue continued.

"Well," Grey began, "Last week she caught a zombie goin' through her garbage-"Jasmine cut-in.

"H-hold on," she put her hands up, "Did I hear you right, she gave Tom Welling a lap dance too?!"

Pink looked over at her, "The girl just said just said a 'zombie' was going through someone's garbage and that's what you ask about?"

Jasmine shrugged, while Grey continued.

"As I was saying, she found a zombie going through her trash and…"she trailed off.

The group locked eyes, "And?" they all asked annoyed.

Grey lowered her voice for dramatic effect, "And the next morning she turned up missing."

Blue raised a finger, with a puzzled look on her face, while Pink shook her head.

"What are you-"Pink stopped.

"Wait back up,"Blue raised a hand, "How the hell do you turn up missing?"

Pink groaned.

Grey rolled her eyes, "Because, nobody knows where you are when they realize your not there."

Jas and Pink looked at their friends as if they were insane.

"Soo…you're telling me that you can appear and disappear at the same time?" Blue asked slowly.

"No," Grey gave her a strange look, "You can't appear and disappear at the same time! The bitch ain't David Copperfield." she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blue nodded. Pink and Jas stared back wide-eyed wondering if their friends were on crack.

"Mmm. No, no. But you can't be gone from one place and show up somewhere else entirely. So when you turn up, you're never missing. And when you're missing, you never turn up!" Blue replied with a triumphant smile on her face, believing she had gotten the better of her friend.

Grey remained quiet for a second, making the girls believe she had realized how insane her conversation was getting, after all it wasn't like they were trekkies or something.

"Unless... your a zombie." Grey pointed out proudly.

Blue's mouth dropped.

"oh my god-your right that's some plausible stuff right there!" She cheered.

Jasmine watched as her friends finished cheering and decided to share their conclusions with the whole group, and then turned to back to Pink.

"You know girls like that are the reasons no one takes us seriously."

Pink nodded, then made a face.

"Are you sure it isn't all the drinking, partying or swooning over the boys?"

They locked eyes.

"Naww."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author****:** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue. Don't own the movies: 'The Texas chainsaw massacre', 'Beetlejuice', 'The witches of Eastwick', or 'Point break', don't own the shows, "Smallville', 'Charmed', 'Blossom', 'Hannah Montana' or the 'Addams family'. Don't own the song 'Wake up call', Remember total crack. No offense to Lauren Cohen and most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!

**Ch 6 "They shoot Fangirls, don't they?"**

The next morning the studios were relatively calm. The girls all sat around the conference room, each trying to find out the secret ending to the episode. They all had their own scenarios, their own ideas, their own endings, all of which seem to end in a huge emo fest starring Sam-hair. We have to remember that these weren't highly paid union writers, they were young girls led around by their ever-changing hormones, and depending on the time of month, their choices ranged from sappy emotion-laden chick flick, to action packed horror fest, who said Fangirls weren't amusing.

"What about a real-life Ed Gien?" asked Harmony.

Grey shook her head, "We already covered cannibals in the first season, we don't want another 'Benders' do we?"

The girls nodded in unison before they realized that Dean was tied up in that one.

"Okay," Grey threw up her hands, "That stays on the table, we did after all have what, three vampire episodes so far?" she giggled.

Jas shook her head, then introduced her idea.

"Hey, what about…-"Grey cut-in.

"Jas I swear to god, if you say Sasquatch one more time…"she trailed off.

It was widely known that Jasmine was a big-foot freak. She had led numerous expeditions in search of the legendary creature, but so far had only found smelly hippies, and bail jumpers, which had her considering becoming a bounty hunter ,if Stephanie Plum could do it why couldn't Jasmine? Besides ,if you've ever seen a fangirl stalk out a celebrity, you'd understand that bounty hunting wasn't that big of a stretch, hell the criminals wouldn't have a chance.

"Why not?"

Greys eyes grew wide "Because, there is no such thing as 'Big-foot'"!

"Yes there is!" Jasmine countered.

"No, there isn't!" Grey yelled back.

Harmony held back her laughter and decided to speak up.

"Give us one example.," she challenged.

Jasmine paused, and hesitated. Their stereo was halfway through the chorus of 'Wake up call' before she answered.

"Fine…..Jared Padalecki!" Jasmine disputed.

They all paused for moment.

"Ok I'll give you that one," Grey shook her head, "But we can't exactly base an entire show around that prem-"Harmony raised hand, deep in thought.

"Hey, is it true about what they say about big feet?" She asked shyly.

Grey smiled, "Let's just say, they make everything bigger in Texas, just ask Pink," she paused, blushed a bit, then coughed nervously, "Come on guys we gotta think like Pink. Our I.Qs may drop but our chest sizes will double-"Jas cut-in.

"In that case can we think like Pink all the time?" she snickered.

They all took a moment to giggle, then settled back down to ponder the moment at hand.

"Ok," Grey tried to finish laughing, "we all adore a color that pre-teen Hannah Montana lovers go crazy for, we go bat shit about Jensen and Fall out boy, and…"

"We wear our clothes too tight?" supplied Harmony.

"We all lie about our natural hair color?" added Jas, "I mean come on ,we all know that cartoon red, isn't found in nature!"

That sent them into yet another fight of laughter, until the lights started to flicker, and an eerie chill crept up every one of their spines.

"Is it me or did it just get colder in here?" Grey asked slowly.

The lights flickered once more, and each girl froze in place.

"The demon!" they all replied in unison.

They laughed nervously, just as a mass shuffling came from outside the conference room.

"What was that?" whispered Harmony.

Grey eyes grew wide, "You don't think Pink herd us?" she murmured softly.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Jasmine as she got up and looked out the door.

Grey and Harm both shrugged. A moment later Jasmine stepped back in with the strangest look on her face.

"What's going on?" asked Harmony

Jasmine shook her head, "I dunno , but all the pa's are running like mad for the exits."

"Maybe it really is the demon." Grey shrugged.

"We probably should check it out, we are kinda in charge, aren't we?" asked Harmony.

Jas folded her arms, "That's kinda Pinks area, but she's a bit 'occupied' at the moment."

Grey raised her eyebrows, "What is it this time, are they going over his 'lines', again?" she scoffed, as she rose to her feet.

Jasmine nodded as Harm followed suit, and stood up herself. They all shook their heads and started down the hall.

"Dang, I wish someone else had that kinda of 'dedication'." Grey sneered as they rounded a corner.

They continued in silence, down the dark corridor ,with the theme to every horror movie playing in their heads, their hearts pounding in unison ,each knowing that if anyone were watching at home they'd all be screaming 'Girl don't go in there!'

Harmony rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's called 'dedication' .I believe it's called Pinks a big slu-"she stopped as yet another chill crept up all their spines.

That was when two shrill voices invaded their ears. The girls froze as their loins girded ,and their lunches threatened to make a second appearance.

"For the last time this isn't the 'Smallville set and I am not Tom Welling!" replied an aspirated Jared.

It was then they had realized their worst nightmares. No, Lauren Cohen wasn't making out with Eric(though we all suspect that was how she got her part) No, it seemed Jared was arguing with the dreaded two. The gruesome twosome, the Olsen wannabees, the imitation Hilton sisters,….drum roll please..It was the Brittany's!!(Insert your boos here).The girls dared not to move as poor Jared stood there trying to convince them that they weren't exactly in Smallville.

"Just read the signs! The name 'Supernatural' is everywhere!" Jared pointed out in aspiration.

The girls were just the way they remembered them, white blond hair, day-glo orange skin, and matching outfits. This time they were in identical mini skirts and jackets, one in bright blue the other gaudy green. Moreover, they both still looked like they needed to lay off the cheeseburgers, as each seemed to almost spill out of their corresponding tank tops.

"Hey where's that bald guy?" inquired the one in blue, as she took off her over-sized sunglasses.

"Ooh, what about Lana? I love Lana!" asked the second one.

"Huh …..Figures." mumbled Harm, breaking the silence.

"How so?" whispered Jasmine.

"All I was sayin', is that I was right, Kristen's fan base mainly consists of men on death row and the mentally challenged." she replied.

They all nodded and looked on Jared started lugging in their numerous bags, purses and what looked like overstuffed Chihuahuas. While the Brittany's stood there and debated the pros and cons of Rimmel compared to L'Oreal, versus the affects of switching from Midol to muscle relaxers. In the few minutes since they had arrived, Jared had realized that beside being annoying as hell, they could also be bi-polar and suffering from attention-deficit disorder, because their conversation constantly jumped back and forth from talking about clothes and make-up to wondering where Michael Rosenbaum was.

"You think we can sneak off without them seeing us?" whispered Jasmine.

"Grey!" yelled a very relieved looking Jared from across the way.

"Nope, don't think so." Grey sighed as she stepped forward.

Jasmine hesitated, "You know we could still…"she turned her head to the side and motioned for Harmony to back up.

"Don't even think about it you two, "threatened Grey as she reached back and caught them by the arms, "I'm not doin' this alone." she finished.

Harmony took and deep breath and sighed, "Well, it could be worse, we could really be in Smallville."

Her friend took this to heart and nodded, "Good point."

* * *

It was morning by the time the Winchesters reached Connecticut. They rode in silence as Dean pulled into a development called 'Peaceful pines' and stopped in front of a large white house.

"You know this is all your fault." Sam stated as he opened his door.

Dean snapped his head to the side, "My fault! Who's damn idea was it to come to this town in the first place!?" he yelled getting out of the drivers side.

Sam shook his head.

"Excuse me, but I didn't get my fake identity from a Bill and Ted movie! What is it with you and Keanu Reeves?"

Dean closed the car door, "I don't know what your talking about." he muttered, walking up the sidewalk.

His brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, I was the one who watched 'Point break' four billion times." Sam scoffed under his breath.

Dean looked back at him , "And I wasn't the one with the 'Blossom' obsession, either."

Sam stopped mid-way up the sidewalk, "Truce."

Dean nodded, and reached for the doorbell.

"For now."

"What-"Sam started as the door opened before his brother could even knock.

They were soon eye-to-eye, well eye to chest, the boys are friggin' tall, with a young girl, no older than sixteen, with dark hair and black clothes, and the only thing that had changed was the addition of purple streaks.

"Good you're here." she stated all business.

Dean smiled, "If I had a dime for every time I herd that-"Sam cut-in.

"You'd have ten cents," he turned back to Lydia, "what's going on?"

Lydia smiled and opened the door further.

"Come in, we'll tell you inside," she gestured towards her foyer, "don't worry, my parents are gone for the weekend." she replied.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, before stepping in. Lydia didn't say anything as she closed the door then proceeded to what the boy's guesses was her living room. Once again, they paused and took in their surroundings. It was a strange home, the walls and woodwork were painted a strange marble grey, while the living room consisted of miss-matched leather furniture from the eighties, but the weirdest part was an area enclosed in glass housing what Dean had called before, the fugliest rock sculptures he had ever seen.

"Lydia can we…well hello ladies." Smirked Dean when they spotted two other girls sitting on sofas near the back of the house.

The boys stopped when two other girls stood up to greet them. The first was a petite blond, and the other had dark burgundy hair and looked familiar to Dean.

"These are my best friends, Tanis and Paige .I think you guys should remember them, "she paused then pointed towards two couches, "would you like to sit down?" asked Lydia.

"Hi Dean, hi Sam." smiled the burgundy haired one, Paige.

Dean raised his eyebrows, trying hard to place the girls, while Sam scoffed.

"You're the one who led the mob!" he cried-or excuse me 'accused' in a manly, and not at all girly way.

Tanis blushed slightly, as Dean smiled broadly trying to hold back his laughter.

"That's right, y'all got to chase after Sammy in his skivvies," he chuckled reaching into his pocket, "And it's Paige right ,I do believe you left this in my room." he gestured as he handed over her school I.d.

Sam watched with his hands on his hips as his brother walked over and sat down between them

"Now, what is this all about?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Lydia sighed, "The towns going crazy, ghosts are showing up, people are disappearing, and the dead are walking." she replied gravely.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "The 'dead' are walking?"

Paige nodded, "Were seeing things like you wouldn't believe," she stopped and picked up two colorful folders, "Here are some clippings from or local newpaers, along with some police reports." She stated as she handed the folders to the boys.

Sam looked over his and raised an eyebrow, "How did you get yours hands on stuff like this?"

Lydia and Tanis bit their lips, "Well the coven thought-"Dean cut-in.

"Whoa, do you say coven?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"started Paige, "We're witches, didn't Lydia tell you?"

Dean couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped his mouth as he stood up.

"I don't what you girls have been playing around with, but maybe its time to let the big boys handle things."

This time the shy Tanis spoke up.

"What, you guys don't believe in witches?"

Sam shook his head.

"How do you guys think I knew who your really were?" asked Lydia.

Dean opened his mouth as Paige crossed her arms.

"Maybe they can't help us, maybe they aren't man enough." she snickered.

Dean stepped forward, "Hey-"Sam cut-in.

"Look, Prue, Pheobe, Paige, whatever your names are, we can certainly handle a few-"Dean cut back in.

"Dude Prue died in like the fourth season, if your gunna make fun of them do it right." he scoffed.

Sam shook his head, "How would you know that?"

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Okay, witches of Eastwick, is there anything else you'd like to share with us?" he sighed as he shoved his unopened folder at his brother.

The girls locked eyes.

"We do have more, there's a suspect..." Lydia trailed off.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"They're in the folder, along with their address, now are you guys going to help?" piped Paige.

Before Dean could reply all the girls started frown, and let their eyes get all teary, then sniffed in unison and pouted sweetly.

He shook his head, "Fine, let's go Sam." he growled.

The girls all watched as they made their way out the door. Dean didn't stop until he and Sam were at the car.

"So, what do you believe them?" he asked slowly.

Sam rubbed his head.

"I dunno about the witch thing, but this all looks real, I mean they did do their homework, but their suspect…"he trailed off.

Dean an annoyed 'what' gesture as his brother opened one of the folders to the last page, with the name and address of the strange new family in town.

"Your kidding me," Deans eyes widened, he was now pretty sure that one or more of those girls sniffed glue, "It's the Addams family!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author****:** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:**The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own, so don't sue. Don't own the movies: 'Beetlejuice' or 'Ghost rider', don't own the movie or show 'The Addams family'. Don't own the songs 'Barbie girl' or 'Call me', Remember total crack. No offense to anyone, and most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!

**Ch 7 "Graveyards, ghouls and making the Brittany's look like fools!"**

Way past peaceful pines development, halfway through the thick forest of pine trees stood a sinister house on the hill. Set to one side was a boggy swap at the edge of the woods; on the other sat a bone yard named: Necropolis, which in Latin meant 'city of the dead'. Sam literally sat there in awe of the grand graveyard. Family plots and crypts littered the grounds; mausoleums layed around like gothic dollhouses. The moonlight cast an eerie glow, making it seem like it was almost alive, a metropolis of the dead that slept encircled by the city of the living. Well, not exactly living.

The house, well most likely mansion in it's hey day, looked like it had anything but the living under its roof. It looked more like the cover of a Marilyn Manson album than a home. Its paint was a steely dark grey, its double-sloped roof called mansard held large dormer windows that projected out like eyebrows from the roof. Its height seemed massive; it was square in form, with U-shaped window crowns, decorative brackets, and single story porches. The second story held even larger stained glass windows that appeared like menacing eyes staring out from inside its corridors. Its Victorian style leaned towards a less romantic era, to one of more gloom and doom. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam wondered if this was the home that helped inspired Mary Shelley. He comically wondered if Boo Radley or leatherface could be sitting inside waiting for them, but with their luck it was probably just a group of teenagers playing spin the bottle.

"So, I guess this 001 cemetery lane," Dean started sarcastically, "You know once I'd like to find a nice condo on a street that wasn't named anything disturbing."

Sam shook his head and ignored his brother.

"Wow, a second empire mansion." he mumbled.

Dean put the impala in park.

"A second what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Second Empire, it's an architectural style, a gothic look many homes from the turn of the century had. It was their alternative to gingerbread look of the other grand Victorians from the time."

Dean looked over at his younger brother.

"Ok, lets see here,"he held up his fingers to count, "One, you read fairy tales,two you know way too much about architecture, and three you used to live in San Francisco-"Sam cut in.

"Yeah, soo..."he trailed off.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, you are turning into the type of character they write slash about..."He replied off hand as he stepped out of the car.

Sam stared forward for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Ok, um did you ah catch that Lakers game?" he asked timidly stepping out.

Dean chuckled as he shut his door, and went around to the trunk.

"Wait who are 'they'?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean bit his lip.

"I don't really know, but I'm guessing the same 'they' who want me to look like a bad ass, make you act all emo, who are quite possibly the same people whom you tease by wearing twenty layers of clothes, and the same ones who keep making the women in our lives 'disappear'." he stated in his, 'Dean Winchester matter of fact 'type of way.

Sam nodded solemnly.

"We should fear them shouldn't we?" he asked in a way that made him seem four years old.

Dean shook his head.

"Nope, were good just as long as my pants stay tight and your hair stays long."

Both boys considered this, laughed nervously and cleared their throats.

"So, you think we should check out this cemetery first?"

"Yep, 'they' love us in cemeteries...or so I hear." Dean smirked as he grabbed two bags and closed the trunk.

Within minutes, they were inside the hallowed grounds of the Addams estate. They crept past marble tombs and headstones scribed with ancient epitaphs, guided by the moon and Deans flashlight. The whole place itself was a signature of a bygone era; it was almost a time warp, just stepping under the massive iron gates instantly transported you to the turn of the century.

"This cemetery is even better than one from Ghost rider," Dean chuckled before growing sober, "But I mark my words, if I see one zombie I'm blowin' this place to hell."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he continued studying the tombs around him. He stopped dead as they came upon two large statues with an inscription.

"Wait," he grabbed his brother's arm and focused the flashlight, "Sic gorgiamos allos subjectatus nunc."he read alod.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We gladly feast on those who would subdue us."Sam mummered.

"It couldn't just say'welcome'could it?"his brother groaned.

Sam shrugged as they made their made up to the house.No words were spoken,as yet another lock was picked,and they entered yet another residence illegally.The first thing each boy saw was a large wooden staircase coming off a grey marble floor.Large rooms were off to each side.Dean stepped towards the wall,and focused his beam on a large and dusty oil painting,of a particularry macabre looking family.

"Dean,"Sam whispered slowly, "I feel like I've seen this place somewhere before."

"Ok,Johnny Blaze will goto the left and, "Dean paused, "and you Roxanne can goto the right."he whispered comically.

Before his brother could reply the lights started to flicker on and off.

"I swear to god,I didn't touch anything."Dean whispered.

Sam froze in place,as spooky organ music started to waft throughout the foyer.Dean locked eyes with him,and turned his head towards a parlor to the left.Slowly,the two Winchesters tiptoed their way deeper into the gloomy mansion, guns high and witty remarks on hand.

The room was pitch black, the flashlight showed no signs of inhabitants. Dusty couches and antique tables lined the walls, it wasn't until their eyes landed on a large wicker chair, that the music stopped and the flashlight cut out.

"What the..."

It was then that the most horrifying thing imaginable happened. The lights flashed once more, revealing a pale dark haired couple. The woman, who was dressed in a skintight black dress, sat in the chair, as her companion stood to her side. He wore a black and white striped suit, had a dark mustache covering his upper lip, while he held a lit cigar in one hand. The blood of the Winchesters ran cold, as their fingers rose and snapped in mid air...

_They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysterious and spooky,  
they're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family. _

_Their house is a museum  
where people come to see 'em  
they really are a scream  
The Addams Family._

_(Neat)  
(Sweet)  
(Petite)_

_So get a witches shawl on  
A broomstick you can crawl on  
we're gonna pay a call on  
The Addams Family._

Sam and Dean stood there in sheer terror. Their hearts pounding in their chests, neither daring to breathe until the sound of a gong brought them back to their senses.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam asked as calmly as he could.

His brother nodded still unable to speak.

"Then that gong means..." Both boys turned on their heels back towards the door.

"We need to get the-"Dean stopped as he came face to face with the second tallest man he had ever seen, "You had to ask, didn't you Sammy!"

"You rang?"

Sam and Dean broke out into a run into the opposite direction, which led them up the stairs, onto the second and third stories.

"Well Sammy I think we finally found someone taller than you."

Sam struggled to catch his breath, "Real funny Dean, but this isn't the time to be humorous..."

His sentence died in mid air as they rounded a corner, coming to a stop in a large room filled with ancient instruments of torture. They caught sight of an iron maiden, rack, a set of electric chairs, a bed-of-nails ,a guillotine, and a set of stocks inscribed "his" and "hers".

"Well," Dean looked around wide-eyed, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Sam looked over a guillotine next to the iron maiden.

"I really think we should have thought this whole idea out."

Dean sent him the worst death glare imaginable.

"Ya think?"

Behind them the door creaked to a close, revealing a bald man, dressed in a brown robe, holding a light bulb in his mouth.

Pure instinct made Deans hand snap up and pull the trigger of his gun. The bullet sliced through mid air and smashed the light bulb into a million pieces. The man however, stood unharmed and smiled like a lunatic.

"Ohh Crap! Any ideas Sam?" Dean whispered as the boys stepped back.

Sam looked in every direction for a way to escape, when off to the side a disembodied hand stepped or rather walked, out of a box next to an enormous battle-axe. His eyes widened as he leaned over and tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Dean?"

Dean's head snapped to side to see Sam pointing towards a fireplace. Just then, the fingers from the hand pointed to two tall windows a few feet behind the Winchesters.

"Well Sammy it looks like we either jump out the window, or we deal with uncle Fester, which is yet another sentence in long line of sentences I thought I'd never say."

Two loud shots later glass flew out of the third story of the gloomy second empire mansion, as two boys launched themselves out the windows. If anyone were driving by they would describe it as 'raining Winchesters'(subsequently our dreams come true), if one knew who the Winchesters were(who doesn't?), and two if they could actually see that well at night. Their screams could be herd for miles as the boys landed into two freshly dug graves, with two identical thumps.

Beside the graves stood two children by the names of Wednesday and Pugsley, holding shovels and looking down at the stunned men.

"Are they dead?" asked the chubby boy.

His sister turned her dark pigtails towards him and simply replied, "Does it matter?"

* * *

Pink and the girls would soon learn that filiming with the Brittany's was next to impossible.They seemed to have a new demand every five minutes,then waited untill they were filiming to ask a series of inane questions.

"Why are the places soo dark?Why can't they film somewhere nice ,like cabo?"asked Brittany number one.

"OOh I love cabo!!The drinks keep coming ,and no one cards there!"stated the second.

Since no one could could tell the Brittanys apart,Pink had decided to call the one that wore green number one,and the other number two,which was than Harmanys method,which Pink pointed out that excact morning.

"Good news everyone!"

The girls all looked up from the crafts table as Harm walked in.

"You just figuerd out that you watch too much futurama?"Smirked Grey.

Harmony stuck out her tongue, "No,I finally found a way to tell the brittanys apart."

Harmony turned her head and pointed twards the aforementioned Brittanys,who at that very second busy texting each other,every four seconds as if they weren't sitting side by side.

Pink folded her arms, "Really?This I'm dying to hear."she finshed skeptically.

Harm didn't let her friends sarcasm dull her mood.

"Well,the one in green is Brittany-Tiffany and the other is Tiffany-Brittany."she stated enthusiastically.

"And how do you know that?"asked Grey impatientally.

Harmony held up her and reached into her pocket, suddently the most annoying ringtone in the world sounded from the first Brittanys sidekick.

_"- I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation-"_

They waited in silence as the young woman fumbled and tryed to figure out how to anwser,it was then that she stood up and turned around revealing a lime green paper stuck to her back.

Pink squinted , "Wait...is that a post-it?!"

Harmony put her phone away, "Oh,Then that ones Tiffany-Brittany."she nodded.

Pinks eyes grew wide, "You didn't!"

Harmony nodded evilly.

Grey snorted, " Wait a sec,I have one better,"she grabbed her phone and dialed the second.

"-Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me oh my love  
when you're ready we can share the wine  
call me-"

They all watched on as the second Brittany, stood up to answer her cell, this time when she turned they caught sight of a white piece of notebook paper, with the words 'Kick me' written on it.

Harmony turned back to her friend and nodded, "Touché."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Spn Takeover, the breaks over.

**Author****:** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** The Fangirls from the original Takeover are back for another round.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue. Don't own the movie or show 'The Addams family'.Don't own the movies 'Night of the living dead', or 'Drop dead Fred', Remember total crack. No offense to anyone, and most of all no offense to Jensen and Jared, and of coarse my fellow Fangirls. Big thanks to my friend Ariane, for her never-ending ideas. This is just another installment of my series that started with 'All work and no play' seriously I didn't know it would go this far. I know this story has gone on for a while, so big thanks to anyone who's still reading. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews! Enjoy!!

**Ch 8"Night of the livingdead...or Drop dead Fred?!"**

Just after sunrise in the humble town of Winter River, a disguised octogenarian entered the necropolis to visit her husband on a chilly November morning. It was what Agnes Bennett did every Sunday before church. After her coffee, she would bid her parakeet, marmalade good morning, then go out to her garden and pick fresh flowers. She chose the same ones each Sunday for the past ten years; a pink carnation that meant she would never forget him, a veronica to show that even in widowhood she remained faithful and a single red rose to signify her undying love.

As the morning wind ruffled her skirts, she stepped into the dewy grass just beyond the massive iron gates. Pausing a second, she rubbed her new hip, it always ached after the trek up the hill, but it was worth it to see her beloved Arthur. As she shuffled along Agnes hummed an old Irish folk song that she remembered from her youth. Bending down over the smooth mossy granite, she smiled and placed the bundle of flowers upon the earth.

The bone yard was silent and peaceful as she relayed to him the week's events, Agnes rattled on and on until there was nothing left to tell, so with a tear in her eye she confessed how much she missed him. Agnes then stood and took a deep breath; it was then that she noticed two freshly dug graves. Mere yards from the gloomy home were a pair of new occupants, without knowing why she made her way over to them. Agnes stopped in her tracks when the freshly turned earth trembled. It was then that she saw the tombstones, which were both blank. She took step back and tried to compose herself. The ground wasn't moving, and the family was probably just waiting on the new epitaph, nothing more. She shook her head at her foolishness, and then turned around; she mustn't be late for church.

"Dammit." came a muffled voice from afar.

Agnes stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes dilated to about double their size, as she turned back around. It was then that the most troubling and terrifying thing imaginable happened. From the trembling earth, rose a pale appendage, grasping at the air! A silent scream escaped from Agnes's lips as her frightened brain realized what it was. A hand! A hand, could that mean that the rumors were true?! The dead were rising?! Could it really be?! It had been nearly seventy years since the dead roamed the earth, and it appeared as if it was happening once again.

It is a very strange thing to wake up covered in dirt. The earth itself was strange. Cold, hard and flaky at the same time. Then once you open your mouth and taste the soil, it only stands to get worse. However, that's before you remember what happened. Of course, all this turns into terror when you realize that you have been buried alive. Digging a grave is one thing, but finding yourself in one, is a whole other ballgame.

Dean couldn't remember if things had ever been worse, sure crummy stuff seemed to happen all the time to the Winchesters, but this, hell it took the cake.

"Dammit!"

It was then that he vowed to get those girls, the evil little girls for sending him here, for getting him and Sam...Oh, crap Sam! How could he forget Sam? Ok, it was the little girls fault, he was sure. Ok, maybe Dean wasn't thinking the most clearly, but would you in his situation? So, doing the only thing he could, Dean dug. He dug like his life depended on it, which really it did. Navigating through wet and dry soil was like swimming in quicksand, every time he moved forward, he sank back two steps. Then an eternity later, his hand breached the top and he pulled himself out of the earth. Panting like mad, Dean spat out the remainder of the dirt, just as yet another hand shot out from the grave beside him.

Steps away Agnes stood there frozen in horror, as the first man reached over to the hand of another and pulled him from his crypt.

"Saints preserve us," she whispered in her thick Irish accent, "Zombies are among us."

* * *

It was at that point that Brittany-Tiffany jumped up, both incredibly excited.

"Oh my god they're related!" she screamed.

Her sister's eyes widened at her revelation, and she too joined her in celebration. The remaining girls all stood there in annoyed shock.

Grey hopped out of her chair, but Pink placed a hand in front of her.

"Yeah guys, kinda been trying to you that all along." She replied.

The Brittany's rolled their eyes in unison. Then a puzzled look crossed Tiffany-Brittany's eyes as she raised her hand like she was in school.

From up on the soundstage the boys tried their damndest not to laugh. Pink rubbed a hand over her face, it was incredibly late and the crew was tired.

"Yes, Tiffany-Brittany?" she called out wearily.

"Brittany-Tiffany," she corrected in her usual snotty way, whilst everyone else mouthed 'whatever', "Does that mean that they can't be a couple?"

This time Grey had to hold her back. The guys just stood up, dusted themselves off walked over to their chairs, after a few days of dealing with the girls they understood when something was going to take a while.

The remaining girls watched on as their leaders all about lost their cool. Over the past few days, they had dealt with a variety of nuisances. The Brittany's holding up the hair and make-up trailers every morning when they did their so-called 'beauty routines'. Finding their copies of Seventeen, tiger beat and Cosmo girl strewn all around the various sets, and having to halt production when the lamps had been found missing because the girls had been using them to get tans. Then of course, there were the incessant questions that stopped about every take. The Brittany's were like those annoying younger siblings that your parents made you take with you, only because they themselves wanted a break. Either that or someone was trying to punish Pink by slowly annoying her to death. It seemed that the only peace anyone could get was when the Brittany's went out in search of Tom Welling, which always ended with them being dragged back by security guards, all the while screaming that they weren't in violation of any restraining orders.

"That would be like incest, right?" continued the other Brittany.

Before she could stop herself Harmony replied, "More like Wincest."

A feathered blond head turned her way.

"What's that?" She asked.

Harmony rolled her eyes, it was like talking to a three year old every answer only fueled more questions.

"Something that pisses a lot of girls off." Harmony replied with a smirk.

* * *

After the quickest embrace, the Winchesters layed there in the dirt panting for breath. Sam couldn't get his mind to work around the concept of what had just happened. He had been buried alive, and had just crawled out of the grave. Gee, his life was weird. It all reminded him of some bad horror movie. And if he ever saw any of Adams's again, well let's just say they would stay buried. Every instinct he had told him that they should be going, but instead he layed there on the ground next to his brother(get the Aww out of your head, it was a respectful distance, come on they're boys!)warming in the morning sun.

"Next time we're knocking."

Dean let out a chocked laugh before the air was sliced by an ear-piercing scream. Their heads turned to see an old woman screeching at the top of her lungs. The boys locked eyes in sudden shock. Sam was the first to his feet.

"Ma'am this is not what it looks like.." Sam reasoned stepping forward.

Agnes on the other had took a fearful step backwards. She had seen too many horror movies, whatever could come next, she was sure it wasn't going to be good.

"Please ma'am listen to me-"Sam was cut off as yet another shriek filled the air.

"Jesus lady, will you stop that!" Dean had headache as it was, he did not need some psycho granny making it worse.

Sam pushed his brother back.

"Stop it! Dean your not helping," he hissed, "Madam were not going to hurt you ,please calm down." he reasoned.

Agnes could barley process the fact that 'it' was speaking, let alone comprehend his words.

"Ma-monster! Zom..Zombie!"She choked out.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted as she continued backing away.

"You would think that she would realize we aren't dead since were not eating her brains right now!" he hissed in his brother's ear.

Sam bit his lip and backed away. He didn't know what to say to convince this poor woman that they weren't the re-animated dead.

"Look," he ran a hand over his soiled face, "We're gunna go this way, and you can go that way. No harm, no foul everyone gets out unharmed." he reasoned like a hostage negatior at a bank robbery.

Agnes continued backing away not letting her eyes leave him for a second( hey we do that...ok moving on)terrified by his every move. Then very swiftly, both boys turned around and hustled towards the gate, ready to put this entire episode behind them. That was before his genius of an older brother decided to open his mouth.

"They're coming to get you, Barbra!"he snickered. Then changed his tone, "Well... The television said that's the right thing to do."

Sam paused just long enough to gape at his older brother,how Dean could find humor in this sitution was beyond him.

"That was from 'Night of the living dead'."

Dean nearly jumped at sound of the old woman's voice, and actually did jump when turned around and realized she was right behind him. Sam let the loudest laugh he had escape from his mouth. It was a rare and incredibly hilarious thing to see Dean Winchester startled. He like any younger brother would relish and savor this moment for years, and of course would remind his brother every chance he got.

"You've seen 'Night of the living dead'?" Sam asked slowly as if he was talking to spooked animal ,no sudden moments as not to scare her off.

Agnes nodded slowly, she had been watching movies since before the boys parents were born, she even remembered when they were still called 'talkies' ,damn she was old.

"That and many others, I had a thing for cheesy horror flicks once upon a time," she paused and looked them over, "I'm pretty sure you two aren't zombies, since you trying to eat my flesh right about now." she chuckled nervously.

"Good observation." Dean piped as his brother elbowed him in the side.

"I'm very sorry we scared you like that ma'am, we've had a really ...rough night."

"Well that's the understatement of the year." Dean muttered under his breath.

The older woman looked them up and down, "That would be putting it lightly," she sighed, "I'm Agnes Bennett."

Sam smiled his friendliest smile, "Sam, Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean," his brother shot him an angry look, "Are you sure you're all right Mrs. Bennett?"

"Its Agnes, and yes I think I'll be fine, nothing a warm cup of coffee and shot of whisky wouldn't cure," she stopped as Dean smiled, a woman after his own heart, "Now would you mind telling me what you two were doing here, your not one of those necrophiliacs, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Both men threw up their arms and shook their heads, "No way lady, I'm more into the alive and conscious dates, but Sammy here..."Dean trailed off.

Sam quickly replied, "No, no don't listen to him Mrs.-Agnes he thinks he's funny," Sam ran a hand through his long locks (insert dreamy-eyed awes), "It's a long story, that doesn't involve anything my brother says." he quickly added.

Agnes eyed the both of them; they looked quite harmless, dirty but not at all dangerous to her.

"Humm, I could stand a long story, I about wet my depends," she turned around, "how 'bout you two walk me back to my house tell me the story."

Dean shrugged and stepped forward. Sam's hand shot out to stop his brother, "Dean, this doesn't feel right-" she cut-in.

"Boys that wasn't a question, now if I thought you were going to murder me or anything, I believe you would've done it already, we are in a cemetery. Besides, you both look too haggard to be any real threat at the moment."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

"She does have a point."

* * *

Pink took a deep breath and didn't let it out until she herd 'cut'. It had been the longest day and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into hot bath, but she, like other girls was a bit too wound up at the moment to settle down. She should've known, everyday their tempers were getting shorter and shorter, little things that hadn't bothered her were suddenly unbearable. Gee, add four girls together, remove sleep and add four cases of pms, and hell you had the fangirl version of a Molotov cocktail. All she needed now was a catalyst. That of course was when she overheard Grey's conversation with one of the Brittany's.

"I still don't understand where the imaginary friend fits in or why there's no Phoebe Cates." she pouted.

Greys eyes widened, "Oh for the of-That's 'Drop dead Fred' were talking about 'Night of the living dead'!"

Ok, that was too easy, Pink turned around and sighed. This is what happens when she tries to be good; it seemed that almost nothing could get her out of her funk. She needed to let loose, party a bit and maybe have a few drinks, but how? It was then that her prayers were answered (no, Jensen didn't walk up butt naked holding a plate of brownies...what? You know you thought it too!) The stage doors opened and the perfect catalyst stepped in.

Every girl froze as she stepped in, in heels she was tall as Pink, her dark hair was wild and curly; she wore tight jeans and sparkly tank top. She took off her dark sunglasses and smiled evilly.

"The fun has arrived!"


End file.
